TIE/sa
Stock Sienar Fleet Systems TIE/sa Bomber; CL 9 Gargantuan starfighter Init +7; Senses Perception +6 ---- Defense Ref 15 (Flat-Footed 12), Fort 27 (+7 armor), Vehicular Combat HP 130; DR 10; Threshold 46 ---- Speed Fly 12 squares (max. velocity 850 km/h), fly 3 squares (Starship scale) Ranged Laser Cannons +7 (see below) or Ranged Medium Concussion Missiles +7 (see below) Fighting Space 4x4 or 1 square (starship scale); Cover total Base Atk +2; Grp +33 ---- Abilities Str 43, Dex 16, Con --, Int 17 Skills Initiative +4, Mechanics +6, Percepton +6, Pilot +4, Use Computer +6 ---- Crew 1 (skilled); Passengers none Cargo 15 tons (bomb bay); Consumables 2 days; Carred Craft none Payloard 16 Medium Concussion Missiles (standard) Availability Military; Cost 150,000 (60,000 used) This vessel has one unused emplacement point Laser Cannons (pilot) :Atk +7, Dmg 4d10x2 ---- Medium Concussion Missiles (pilot) :Atk'' +7, '''Dmg 9d10x2, 4-square splash. The TIE Bomber is not nearly as fast as most of the Rebel starfighters; it's unshielded, it's not very agile. It's laser cannons are inexplicable incapable of a high cyclic rate of fire, and though it has two cannons together they're only as effective as a single light laser cannon. What it does have is a massive ordinance bay. It's medium concussion missiles pack the punch of the Proton Torpedoes wielded by X-Wings, and while the whole assembly is much larger than Proton Torpedo launchers, the Empire prefers their cheaper cost. The payload configuration is easily reconfigured depending on mission profile, much moreso than that of the BTL Y-Wing, the standard bomber of the Rebel Alliance. The bomb bay itself can be configured for multiple ordinances even, deploying them accurately; each missile can be replaced on a 1:1 basis with proton bombs, a 3:2 basis with space mines, and a 1:4 basis with thermal detonators. Nonconventional payloads known to have been used included propaganda leaflets and supply canisters. Proton Bombs Used only in gravity conditions to attack surface targets, only the very largest of space installations - such as Death Stars - could be attacked with proton bombs. A proton bomb is used primarily in starship scale combat taking place over terrain as opposed to in space. Without a question one of the most devastating weapons money can buy, Proton Bombs are sheer overkill when used on infantry and armor (not that that ever stopped the Empire,) and are typically targeted on buildings. A proton bomb is essentially a Heavy Proton Torpedo without the acceleration or advanced guidance. Targeting it requires gravity, though it has more guidance than a fin-stabalized ion bomb and may be used in atmosphere or non-atmospheric gravity conditions. Proton Bombs target a corner of the square directly beneath the ship that releases them, and they deal 9d10x5 damage within a 20-square radius (character scale) or a 2-square radius (starship scale). Trying to use a proton bomb in space with any accuracy is an excercize in impossibility; the weapon takes a -20 penalty to attack rolls on all target smaller than Colossal (Station), and even against those it takes a -10 penalty to attack unless it's a Death Star. Category:Knights of the New Republic